nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pending Names
Names soon to be added or are not quite ready to be included yet / are quite unfinished. Characters Male *Gillian Nelson *Jin Battler *Vyss Sinova *Rudolf Verne *Emile Arad *Verne Lenigood *Reyfon Belca *Lichtendal Belca *Johane Sham *Klaus Myrodin - *Robin Sarlsto - *Rudolf Von Lohen - *Reitz Astelion - *Orcelito Shraver - *Naja ???? - *Elriya ????? - *Leibe ?????? - *Rygo Igraine - *Luo ????? - *Ralph ??? - *Grey ???? - *Bernie Nordich - *Rev E. Teach - a pirate known as "Blackbeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Edward Teach the real blackbeard and his ship queen ann's 'rev'enge. *Neu E. Gates - a pirate known as "Whitebeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Edward Newgate, whitebeard in the one piece anime. *Hay E. Redding - a pirate known as "Redbeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Hayreddin Barbarossa, who had the nickname of redbeard. *Dalf E. Gray -a pirate known as "Graybeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Gandalf in lord of the rings. *Raltz E. Pera -a pirate known as "Bluebeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Charles Perrault the creator of the french bluebeard fairytale. *Ertif Bordeau - A Knight-Captain who died in service to the Arcadian Military during the first faceless war, the ship AAS Ertif is named after him. *Glyndin - Dwarf *Vegard Aune *Edward Topley - arcadian *Ivanir Ignacchitti - Sabbatholm? Female *Adelle Robbins *Alessa Ferland *Esther Briscolletti *Ariel Briscolletti - *Clave Falsetto *Mari Frost *Natarle Gotha *Lofty Buer *Kyrie Wimbal *Agnes Wimbal *Noir Wimbal *Shannon Livingstone *Anise Cornett *Beatrice Winsday *Rogue Minagise *Fay Morgan - Reference to Morgan le Fay, in the King Arthur Legend. *Lycoris Falcia - *Canary Falcia - *Euda ?????? - *Firel ?????? - pillar *Velvet ???? - *Charlotte ????? - . *Jess ?????? - *Aura ????? - . *Sinnova ???? - *Emilia ???? - . *Rosa ???/ - *Agnes ???? - *Tatiana ???? - *Lavis Lapis - *Alvis ????? - *Sienna ???? - *Pomocnica Wladcy -Pomocnica Władcy *Nayupi - ref. Watashi ni XX Shinasai! manga Yupina *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - . Other *[[]] - Ignatius (Legend) *[[]] - Skadia (Legend) *[[]] - Lavantiel (Legend) *[[]] - Fenrir (Legend) *[[]] - Seraphiel (Angel) *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - . Immortals Xith *Quatre - Quatre Xith **[}-0101}-0101Kliele - Kliele Xith **Mir - Mir Xith *Xewleer - Xewleer Xith **Pause - Pause Xith **Nanael - Nanael Xith *Tanith - Tanith Xith **Vivier - Vivier Xith **[[]] - [[]] *Minerva misc names *Bordeau as a last name *Livingstone *Aurelia *grichard *rutea *Astraia *Falsate *Falsus *Hextan *Syriani *Birnax *lenee *Aurora *Belle *Lebreau *gadot *rosch *jhil *shawna *seth *komari *kanako *kleve *satori *anotweif *ashurei *siri *kelly *amelie *invidia *scholastica *velad *lieselotte *spence *jaeger *lanziem *oversoul *leon *malariya *cynthia *nicole *peddy *cheat *top *secret - female, ref. cobra the animation *lax- laxatine *Lenee *Rana *Shawna *Linchen *Rawl *maximillion *Annette *creo *satelizer *shiffon *tish *phenyl *mayberry *yeager *charlotte *francessca *lucchin *Jaeger *adrian *greg *meg *lauri *marcella *christina / cristina *Mckenzie * kitef *asbel Houses *House Cornett - reference manga +C Sword and Cornett *House Wimbal *House Verne *House Astelion *House Belca *House Linus - ref. Veritas manga *House Adarshan - ref adarshan manga Jaedinar *House Briscolletti *House Audrey - see Audrey Sisters *House Falcia - *House Ashera - a fallen house Blade Masters *Gilgamesh (Blade Master) *Lukia *Arturia Pendragon - *Medea *Heracles *Kojiro Gaeshi - *Oum Griever *Fianna Grainne - Distant Descendant of Arturia Pendragon, *Iskander - An blade master that had an insatiable greed, he was also striving for new heights and as a result became a great conqueror, it is said Legendary Blades *Godhand - *Diarmuid, the Lance of Fianna - *Anima, The Blood Blade *Vanishing Star - *Bahamut, The Eastern Edge *Balmung, The Original Sin *Carceri, The Western Edge *Caliburn, the Herald of Kings - *Excalibur, the Blade of Kings - *Alexander, the Blade of Conquerors - *Clarent, the Slayer of Kings *Caladbolg, the Lightning Blade - *Amarutu, the World Slayer - the most powerful blade in existence, it is said to have been wielded by Gilgamesh and has not appeared since his supposed death. -Reference Marduk in Babylonian Mythology Techniques, Abilities, and Skills Limiter Releases *Arcane Dawn - limiter release *Twilight Mist - Limiter release *Blade of Tears - Limiter release *Sands of Destruction - Limiter release, *Deciphered Melody - limiter release *Black Rose - Special Abilities *Volt Texture *Volt Eisenbar' *Fang Techniques **burning fang *Volt Techniques *Gestalt Techniques / Faction *mimic technique *illusion turn *ashes of death Blade Techniques -Techniques requiring a melee bladed weapon to use effectively *Swallow Reversal Strike - Two strikes at the same time downwards and upwards, considered a Multidimensional Refraction Phenomenon. It was invented by the Blade Master Kojiro Gaeshi, only three blade masters were ever recorded surviving it (Gilgamesh, Arturia, and Jack Death). References Sasaki Kojirō. *Mirror Blade *Focus Blade * Light Techniques *Excalibur (Technique) - Also called Sword of the Divine (Technique), generates a powerful concentration of pure light energy in the form of a sword which it uses to eradicate / purify an area infront of the caster, it also summons a replica of the Excalibur, the Sword of Kings. Summon Techniques -Using runes or other things as a cataclyst, a powerful user is able to summon in familiars. *Summon (Golem) - Summons a Golem *Animate Dead - animates a corpse into a walking servant *Summon (Bone Golem) - Using bones as a cataclyst, summons a golem made of bones. Other Era of the New World *Kingdom of the Roses, the Northern Kingdom *Esther Nouvelle * *Rose Curse - a curse that takes one thing or another from a person, it is living and will eventually kill the host **Curse of the Black Rose - play on curse of the black pearl movie - a curse/disease that slowly makes people forget their memories (it consumes them), the rose is a living entity inside of them, until they are consumed +*Roses Houses Primrose *Misty Rose - Bearer of the Black Rose Curse *Kiri Rose - Misty's sister, she died of the black rose curse before handing it to her sister *Kanaris Amborella - a person sworn to protect misty : *Rose Orden - faction, people who have injected themselves with a rose curse **Claudia Monocots **Les Magnolia **Xeno Anthales **Melissa Amborella **Wingfield Hydatel **Baines Trimer **Kleve Linnaeus **Jaeger **Komari Orchid **Seth Steiner - **Kanako **Pith : : *Marina Iris : *Vasarian Edict - Reference Gestalt manga : *Valentine Sisters - **Bloody Valentine Incident *Death Rose *Order of the Blue Rose *Knights of the Blue Rose *Order of the Crimson Lotus *Keepers of the Cerulean Flame *Templars of the Pearl Light : : *Salatia = Dragon Queen / Seleria -more liselotte : : *"Silverking" Torr *"Silverhawk" Izen *Ilthor *Field Marshal Galuah : : *Time-undo, arcus event : *Monsoon Core *Underking *"Storm King" *Atla the Blind Fist *Paige Aviva *"Omega Cross" *"Omega Cross" Rika *Alice Lidell *Teung X - The Screaming Violinist - Tuengxx *Coel Canther : *Lunarian Empire *Lunelu Noa *Elizabeth Clemens - Edward Clemens - The Devil's Trill -checkered realm *Winters Family *Asagi Winters *Artolia *Bromms Neliel Amlika Ashliara Heugoe *Albafica - The Knight of Roses Scarlet letter *Esther Nouvelle *Etoile Family - star *Tyler Durden *wicker jay Factions *Assassin's Quarter - faction *Syndicate - Phantom Knights *Syndicate - Sweepers *Cameo - Phoenix Clan - Claire Phoenix Metals *Steel *Tin *Copper *Iron *Mithril *Dark Steel *Gold *Silver *Dragon Scale *Silver Glass *Celestium *Platinum *White Gold *Imperium *Dark Matter *Void Matter *[[]] *[[]] *[[]]. *[[]] *[[]]. *[[]] *[[]]. gemstones *Walnut Stone Countries and Planes *Dark Depths *Valencia - ref Laevatein Tactics game *Gallia - ref Valkyria Chronicles and Fire Emblem *Ramiran - *Anatolia - *Valde - *Swiftwind - Corsica *Belquat - ref. Reimei no Arcana manga *Menrith - ref. Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu manga Fleets Jaedinar - named after stars/constellations *Spica Fleet - **Lady Admiral Leerin Feuilles - former Noir member ***Vice Admiral November Silvers - (former Spectre, called Nova by her affiliates. ***Vice Admiral Eclair Psyharden ***Rear Admiral Primrose Fairchild (Half-Blood) ***Rear Admiral Caitlin Glass (Former Pirate) *Kampfer Fleet - **Lady Admiral Kurokane ***Vice Admiral 'Goblin' Makree (Goblin) ***Vice Admiral Kilroy Jenkins (guess who he's a parody of) ***Rear Admiral Genjir Aman ***Rear Admiral Coury *Sigma Fleet - **Lady Admiral Mithril Harii ***Vice Admiral Orichalkos (mercenary, mysterious past and all that jazz) ***Vice Admiral Adamant the Strong ***Rear Admiral H-127 (Android, column era) ***Rear Admiral Darksteel *Syrius Fleet - **Lord Admiral Hawk's Claw(Valkyrie, flightless) ***Vice Admiral Hari Charle ***Vice Admiral Dabir Dekel ***Rear Admiral Arabike Jamalah ***Rear Admiral Basima Rouwayda *Vega Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kora Qurea ***Vice Admiral Kahtamel Hashi ***Vice Admiral Half Moon (Elf) ***Rear Admiral Labib Wadud ***Rear Admiral Screw Wrench (Goblin) *Altair Fleet - **Lady Admiral Witha the Handsome (Witha means handsome...) ***Vice Admiral Mohini Oma ***Vice Admiral Abdul Rahma the Merciful (another pun on names) ***Rear Admiral Jonathon Red (Former Arcadian Admiral, swore loyalty to Witha after being curb stomped by her) ***Rear Admiral Orotori Mammussa *Deneb Fleet - **Lord Admiral Ximraan Kabir ***Vice Admiral Fadila Lakeish ***Vice Admiral Coriander (Goblin) ***Rear Admiral Velcome Hadran ***Rear Admiral Knight Sky Braker (Valkyrie) *Rigel Fleet - **Lord Admiral Kar Benevolent ***Vice Admiral Alice Ra ***Vice Admiral Kole Josie ***Rear Admiral Lady Blackfeather (Valkyrie in the employ of Jaedinar) ***Rear Admiral Pole Marroon (Elf) Arcadia - named after fictional cities and locations *Isola Fleet **Lady Admiral Lisette Noriega - reference gundam 00 / command and conquer red alert 3 ***Vice Admiral Lichtendahl Suren - reference gundam 00 ***Vice Admiral Natalie Waltfield -reference gundam seed ***Rear Admiral Eve Genesis - reference baccano ***Rear Admiral Melody LaMonte - *Rhuidean Fleet - reference to Wheel of Time series **Lord Admiral Norman Krane ***Vice Admiral Rosetta Fairmont ***Vice Admiral Smith Wesson ***Rear Admiral Otori] ***Rear Admiral Hal Uther *Zion fleet - reference the Matrix **Lord Admiral Neon Grendal (Neo Neon from the Matrix and Grendel from Beowolf) ***Vice Admiral Regan Truvanon ***Vice Admiral John Tralt ***Rear Admiral Omega Zerran ***Rear Admiral Xocnil Necatz (Goblin) *Exile fleet - main location spoken of by mysteria in last exile anime **Lord Grand Admiral Gil Colin Graham ***Admiral Arlyle Ion ***Admiral Horace the Mace ***Vice Admiral Roy Streven ***Vice Admiral Naomi Tact ***Rear Admiral Lothar Araman (only 2nd generation Arcadian, parents from Jaedenar) ***Rear Admiral Quince Klorine *Odessa fleet - reference mobile suit gundam 0079 **Lady Admiral Misha Barton ***Vice Admiral Urvine Polemarch ***Vice Admiral Lluvia Polemarch (Husband/Wife duo) ***Rear Admiral Kane Train (He's a 'funky' fresh hipster who parties through the night and kicks it back through the day!) ***Rear Admiral Lady Knight Nimbus (Valkyrie) Format - NOT A FLEET **Lord - Lady Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Vice Admiral ***Rear Admiral ***Rear Admiral Military Misc Organizations / Faction Noir *Nolne Kanaris - Director *Lintence Barmelin - Codenumber XIII *Dorothea Nauders - Codenumber IV Heaven's Blade (Title) - title given to the top 10 swordsmen in the world Heaven's Blade (Weapon) - a secondary title given to a weapon used by a Heaven's Blade (Title) holder *Ashlan Kingdom - Regis Knights Other Species *Dragon - *Centaur - *Giant - *Merr - mermaid race Dark Races *Gorgon - *Satyr - *Harpy - Creatures *Basilisk *Griffin *Dragoon *Phoenix - *Chimera - *Wyvern - *Cockatrice - *Manticore - *Hippogriff - *Pegasus - *Roc - *Cerberus - *Hydra - *Kraken - *Leviathan - *Behemoth - *[[]] - *[[]] - ' Airships *AAS Lydian *[[]] Ranks *Adept *Apprentice *Acolyte *Auger *Invoker *Bruiser *Neophyte *Reaver *Crystalsworn *Fanatic *Fearbringer *Dreadlord *Archon *Ravager *mind Breaker *Defiler *Shadowlord Locations *Wistal - City *Linalia - City *Gazhan - city *Barador *Parsol - *Northwatch - northern arcadian Fortress *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] -. No Distinct Category *Lilith Angel Project - Project which led to the creation of Reinforce. *Kinetic Field - An energy field that is generated by a Kinetic Generator, it is said to be extremely sharp and able to cut through things. *Cold Fusion - A reaction of molecular structures, it is generally used as an energy source, however it has been linked to Anti-Matter *Continuum Shift - Abilities that modify molecular, atom, spacial structure -name ref. Blazblue: Continuum Shift *On the Other Side of the Rainbow - ref. Younha **Continuum Shift: Cold Fusion - an ability possessed by the Imperial Blade Vira-Lorr, it allows her to cause the fusing of atoms inside of a person causing them to impload, she wears a glove and covers most of her skin to avoid accidentally activating it. *Key of Shiva - ref. Cobra the animation, relic of the fairies *Memory Book See Also Stub Category - Notes Category:Misc